


Coding

by manbrobukkaketheater



Series: Tumblr Reqest Fics [20]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manbrobukkaketheater/pseuds/manbrobukkaketheater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"hi, i was wondering if i could request some solkat fluff or hurt/comfort?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coding

“Are you going to come watch this or not?” His loud voice calls to you. You type out another line of codes before answering. 

“I’m not done yet, start with out me.” You reply, continuously, methodically typing. You didn’t need to get this code done anytime soon, but you liked being ahead of your schedule. And if sacrificing a movie with your matesprit is what it takes to get finished than so be it. 

You were to focussed on your work to notice the sadness, or hear at all when Karkat called back a quiet “Okay.” He solemnly took your suggestion and started the movie with out you. 

Half an hour later you were finished, and as you walk into your living block, you see a terrible sight; Karkat crying his eyes out. 

You quickly go to comfort him, wondering if this was from your earlier actions or from the lame romcom he picked out. Though you knew he could get attached to his films, you suspected (and suspected right) it was the first option. You rub at his back, attempting to calm him down and whisper soft apologies into his ear, again in an attempt to stop him from crying any more. 

“Just sometimes...” he pauses, regaining his breath, “I feel second rate to you. I know computers are your thing, but can we focus more on our thing?” He moves his hand in between the two of you. You slowly nod and kiss him, hoping to make up for what you had done. 

“I’m sorry.” You say again, lisp breaking the sentence but not its meaning. He smiles and kisses you back, but his is short and sweet.

“Now shut up, I’m trying to watch a movie.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can hmu on tumblr [here](http://terezipyroope.tumblr.com) if u want a request!! (also follow me B) )


End file.
